Fatal Frame 3: The Demented
by Twili Z
Summary: After following after Yuu like a love sick puppy, Rei gets lost, finds Kei, mistakes him for Yuu,and has all sorts of misunderstandings about dead people and not so dead people...YAOI PARODY


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fatal Frame, but wouldn't that be cool?! Anyway, I did a comic on this a LOOONNNNGGGGGG time ago, and just recently found it. I hope you like it! That is, If anyone does read fatal frame stories anymore…**

Halls, halls, and more halls…that's all Rei saw down the corridor. The candles on the side of the halls were a nice eerie touch, but still didn't help her problem. Ever since she came to the Manor of Sleep AGAINST HER WILL, she kept seeing Yuu; and as a love sick dog that she was, she reluctantly followed him.

And in the process, got lost.

"Oh man…how big IS this Manor of Sleep? I just want to find Yuu…"

Bored out of her mind, she started to fling her flashlight around, it didn't really help her much, but it was SOMETHING besides ghost popping up out of nowhere.

Speaking of which, why were there soo many unhappy ghost here? Didn't ANYONE die around here?

*Sigh* "I wonder where his is right now? Yuu…"

All of a sudden, a shadow appeared before her, Gasping, she flings the flashlight straight at the shadow, only seeing the outline of a man.

"OMG! No! It…It can't BE!! It's…It's...!"

She goes closer toward the shadow, seeing it wince at the light.

"Is that you, Yuu?!"

Finally, she got a clearing of who the shadow was, and it was a man alright.

But…it wasn't Yuu.

"What?! Yuu?! YUU!? Wrong name, babe! I'm Kei Amakura!! Who are YOU!?"

Staring at the fuming man, she just gapped at him for the longest time.

Then she said something.

"Yuu! "

"Stop THAT! I'm not Yuu, Got that?!"

Ah...right, Yuu's dead. She got it. Finally.

"Hah hah, I'm so sorry about that! But you **DO** look soo much** like** him!"

"I'm…like him?"Not that's insulting, He knew of a Yuu, and if was the same one she was talking about, he was such a party animal. Always trying to get him laid and what not. He actually remembered one time Yuu got soo drunk, he pinned Kei to the couch and tried to RAPE HIM! Can you believe that?! Just remembering that made him mad.

Still seething, he continues to stare at her, thinking this must have be his fiancée he always bragged about.

"You know, you REALLY do look like my Yuu…So I think I'll call you Yuu2!"

Falling over, he gets back up as fast as he fell; look at her like an idiot.

"FUCKING WHAT?! My name is KEI!!!"

Growling, he noticed he wasn't getting ANYWHERE with her, she just stare at him like a love sick puppy who only thinks of herself!

Dammit, there was NOTHING to brag about her!

Oh well, might as well make the best of this…before the ghost come backk…

"Anyway...What brings YOU to the Manor of Sleep? Lost love? Long Survivor? Heart-broken? All the above?"

"Oh! I'm just looking for my fiancée who died a couple of years ago!"

"Oh! How wonderful for you!"

'Wait a minute!!' Kei thought, 'He DIED?! There's NOTHING wonderful about that!!'

"So," Rei said, "Why are you here, Yuu2?"

'Fucking bitch!' thought Kei, 'Stop calling me that!!'

"*cough*I'm just looking for my lost niece, Mio. I saw her around here and decided to follow her."

"Oh! How nice of you!"

"R-really?! You think so?!" Wow! That was sweet of her!

"Nope! You basically dug your own grave!"

Sulking, Kei sobbed. "Gee…thanks…"

"No problem!"

Ahh…Kei reflected, kill me now.

Looking around, Rei turned toward him. "So, why did you show up so suddenly? Were you running from something?"

Kei looking up at her, eyes full of panic, suddenly remembering WHY he ran into her. Getting up, he brushed himself off and explained.

"Well, not really…it's just…Well…"

Sigh…ooh well, here goes.

"It's just that there is this tattoo priestess and combing lady who think that I'm both of their dead lovers and they keep chasing me everywhere I go and if I'm caught by one of them I'm afraid they will either rape me and/or kill me!! HAH HAH!!! IT'S THAT FUNNY!?!"

Rei looks at him confused as he laughed hysterically, tilting her head to the side.

"Uhhh...no…that's not funny…"

"I KNOW IT ISN'T!!! I'M FEARING FOR MY LIFE!!! HAH HAH HAH!!!!"

"You're…strange…but I also have almost the same problem…"

"Really now? You almost got raped and murdered?"

"Yah! Well…not quite, but there's this butcher looking guy with a butcher looking knife like Pyramid Head from Silent Hill that comes after me wanting more 'sacrifices'…Creepy huh?"

"Still not as bad as MY problem…" Sighing, he turns, "But as great as this meeting was, I have to continue running. You'll be surprise, ghost are pretty fast." Walking away, he continues his good-byes, "Anyway, I hope to never see you again…by-"

Suddenly, before he could finish, another shadow appear behind Kei, taking the shape of a woman. Breathing heavily, Kei froze, and turn ever so much to see behind him.

Simply to see the Tattoo Priestess standing there.

"There you are, my Kaname…"

"Oh fucking CRAP ON A STICK…"

"Eww...that sounds gross…"

"Run, for god sake you idiot woman! RUN!"

"But she said your name wrong; your name is Yuu2…"

"Oh forget it!"

Grabbing onto her arm, he yanks her toward his path, speeding more than normal. Not even looking back, he weaves in and out of the hallways, trying to find a room she couldn't get into.

"Hey! Why are we running?"

"WHAT?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!? If she touches you, you die! You die and got TO HELL!!"

"Hmmm…sounds fun."

Leering at her, he couldn't believe what Yuu saw in her.

"I should just drop you right here, but I'm too much of a nice guy, so I'll kill you later!"

Spotting a room, he runs inside quickly, throwing Rei in first, and slamming the door shut. With his back against the door, he sighs in relief.

"Ahh…free at last…"

Looking at the door, he places his head on it, trying to calm his nerves.

Only to see Tattoo Priestess sticking her head through the door.

"Kaname, where are you?"

'AHHHHHH!' Kei thought, 'Why won't you leave me alone?!'

He turned to see Rei motioning him to her little hiding hole.

Better than nothing, he thought.

Quietly but quickly, he gets to Rei, cowering in the corner of her spot.

The Tattoo Priestess looked around, but couldn't find him anywhere.

"Hmmm…Kaname…Guess he's not here…"

She slowly pulled her head back in, and began to wonder the halls again, moaning and howling, wondering if anyone would heal her pain.

Kei breathe a sigh of relief, not only was she annoying, but does ANYONE really knew his name?

"Well, that's over…thank god…"

Little did he know, there was another shadow behind him…

**YAY! IF ANYONE READ THIS, I HOPED YOU LIKED IT!!! I'm completely basing this off my comic I did, so if you liked this, blame the comic. Anyway, shadow, right. Next chapter, who is that shadow? REVIEW!**


End file.
